Hurt me baby
by minifantome
Summary: OS. " Tu sais comment on appelle ça, Malefoy chez les moldus? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tranquille en observant ses ongles. Exactement comme chez les sorciers. De la torture. "


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour. Je publierai très prochainement la suite de mes fictions :). En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous souhaite une bonne rentrée !**

**Les personnes et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling ;).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« Tu sais comment on appelle ça, Malefoy chez les moldus? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tranquille en observant ses ongles. Exactement comme chez les sorciers. De la torture. »<p>

Sa main s'approcha de la joue de Drago et elle le gifla violemment. La tête du jeune homme partit en arrière tandis qu'il sentait un bouillonnement familier se produire au niveau de ses tempes. Le choc fit danser des étoiles devant ses yeux durant quelques secondes, temps suffisant pour qu'Hermione s'éloigne de lui et s'approche du mur opposé. Drago bougea difficilement, cherchant du regard la sorcière qui venait de le frapper. Adossée contre le plâtre poussiéreux, Hermione lui décocha une œillade haineuse avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur ses ongles.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Granger. Une vraie peste de Gryffondor. » Fit Drago avec un rictus douloureux.

Hermione jeta un regard sombre à son prisonnier et pointa sa baguette magique sur lui d'un air déterminé.

« _Porquépicus_. » Murmura-t-elle distraitement.

Le cri que Drago poussa dépassa de loin toutes les légendes qui entouraient ce sortilège de magie noire. Son visage, déjà empreint de douleur, prit une étrange teinte rouge qui le fit ressembler à une énorme tomate. Il avait l'impression qu'un milliard de pics brûlants étaient en train de le traverser de part en part, jouant avec le moindre de ses organes, taquinant sa résistance à la douleur fortement amoindrie. Son cœur frappait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, cherchant une échappatoire à cette torture qui n'en finissait pas. Lorsqu'il arrêta d'hurler, sa respiration, erratique, laissa deviner à quel point Hermione s'était améliorer en matière de sortilèges.

« En fait, c'était une question rhétorique. Je n'attendais aucune réponse. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te taire, Malefoy. Souffla Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

-Personne ne peut me demander de la fermer, Granger. Je n'obéis qu'à moi-même. Lança-t-il en avalant la moitié des mots, encore sous le choc.

-_Porquépicus_. »

Le second sortilège sembla avoir été lancé sur une zone sensible. Drago se tordit littéralement de douleur dans un hurlement prodigieux, tirant sur les liens qui retenaient ses mains dans un geste désespéré pour se libérer. Il s'entailla les poignets sans même s'en rendre compte, ignorant le sang qui coula le long de son bras. Ses yeux se révulsèrent à peine deux secondes, puis Hermione abaissa sa baguette magique et regarda ses ongles avec intérêt pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Drago sentit une sueur glaciale parcourir son dos et entendit à peine les mots que prononçait la sorcière.

« Ca fait mal, Malefoy ? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton nonchalant en faisant tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts.

Le regard que lui lança ce dernier fut plus qu'évocateur.

« Félicitations, Malefoy. Si tu avais voulu me traiter de salope, tu n'aurais pas mieux fait. Fit Hermione en hochant doucement la tête. Cela dit… J'imagine que tu ignores ce que ce mot signifie, étant donné que c'est plutôt un terme moldu. Alors, on va essayer de te trouver un équivalent. Je dirais… Hypogriffe sang de bourbe. »

Hermione contourna le lit sur lequel était allongé Drago avec une lenteur mesurée. Ses cheveux châtain caressèrent son visage lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour vérifier que ses poignets étaient correctement attachés. Sa main, bien que fine et plutôt frêle, serra particulièrement bien les liens qui retenaient le jeune homme, de sorte qu'il sentit sa peau se pincer sous l'insistance d'Hermione.

« Tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'en donnerai l'occasion, Malefoy. D'accord ? » Dit-elle, une lueur de malice dans le regard en finissant de nouer la corde.

Le visage de Drago resta obstinément tourné vers le mur d'en face, refusant tout contact visuel. Il ne prononça pas un mot, bien décidé à ne pas répondre à cette violente mégère. Hermione eut une mimique d'exaspération et agita sa baguette. La tête de Drago dévia brusquement, contre son grès, et il se retrouva face à Hermione. Il laissa échapper un juron qu'elle n'entendit pas, heureusement. L'éclat métallique et coléreux des pupilles du jeune homme ne sembla pas la déranger outre mesure. Elle se contenta de sourire.

« D'accord, Malefoy ? Reprit Hermione en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe.

-La ferme, Granger. »

La main d'Hermione partit vite et claqua une nouvelle fois sur la joue de Drago. La brûlure provoquée par ses cinq doigts bien placés fut cuisante et honteuse. Il venait de se faire gifler deux fois par une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Du sang se mit à couler le long de son menton, faisant naître un mince filet carmin le long de sa bouche.

« Tu m'as éclaté la lèvre, Granger. Constata le jeune homme avec une pointe de dépit. Tu sais t'y prendre quand il s'agit de faire mal. Tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine on dirait. C'est à l'ordre du Phénix qu'on t'a appris tout ça ou tu as trouvé cette force toute seule ?

-Tais-toi, Malefoy. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Rétorqua vertement Hermione qui se rembrunit immédiatement.

-Je crois que si, j'ai ma petite idée. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Tu veux connaître mon point de vue sur ton indiscutable violence ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-_Incen_… Commença Hermione d'un ton menaçant en pointant sa baguette magique vers les cheveux de Drago.

-Ok, Ok. D'accord, Granger. La coupa prestement Drago. Je ne sais pas. »

Un long silence suivit cette réplique. Hermione en profita pour se déplacer. Le plancher craqua sous ses pas avec un son qui illustrait parfaitement l'état plutôt désastreux de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Drago n'aurait pas été étonné si le plafond s'était soudainement écroulé sur eux.

Hermione se posta devant la fenêtre et risqua un regard au travers des rideaux grisés par la crasse. Les feuilles mortes orangées qui volaient lentement dans la rue déserte donnaient une impression de quiétude qui n'était qu'une apparence. La guerre qui faisait rage au dehors n'avait rien d'un conte de fée. Hermione remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses bras et frissonna. _La guerre_.

« Tu as peur, Granger ? Ricana Drago en observant son petit manège. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si Potter apprenait ce que tu as fait ? Tu étais sensée m'emprisonner au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas obéit aux ordres du balafré ? Est-ce que quelque chose t'en empêche ? Quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un ? »

Hermione se retourna si brusquement que Drago sursauta. Son visage exprimait une colère sourde, douloureuse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe manifeste de sa désapprobation. Sa main trembla imperceptiblement. Elle éleva sa baguette et chuchota :

« Je t'avais dit que c'était moi qui posait les questions, Malefoy. »

Son poignet décrivit une courbe soigneuse. Il se passa presque une seconde, puis le corps de Drago fut déchiré par la douleur. Il eut l'impression que sa peau se détachait de ses os avec une lenteur délibérée et que chacun de ses muscles se distendait à l'extrême. Ses forces le quittèrent rapidement, mais Drago eut le temps de songer à une chose avant de sombrer dans une noirceur protectrice. Ce qui n'était qu'une rumeur dans les rangs des mangemorts s'avérait être tout à fait réel : Hermione Granger maitrisait parfaitement les sortilèges de magie noire informulés.

.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Drago comprit qu'il avait perdu connaissance durant quelques temps qu'il estima en heures. Hermione s'était installée sur une chaise branlante, à ses cotés. Maladroitement assise, elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, la tête posée en équilibre sur son bras replié au niveau du dossier de la chaise.

Drago profita de ce moment de répit pour faire un rapide repérage de la pièce. La baguette magique d'Hermione, en équilibre précaire sur les genoux de la jeune femme, était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre et une porte, que l'ancienne Gryffondor avaient soigneusement verrouillées en arrivant à l'aide d'un sort compliqué. La table de nuit qui jouxtait le lit était complètement vide et ne comportait aucun tiroir. Rien qui puisse l'aider.

Avec un soupir, Drago scruta le visage d'Hermione. Elle semblait étonnamment sereine. Cependant, il pouvait deviner sur ses traits la marque de ce qu'il lui avait fait. _Ca_ se voyait encore. Et ça se verrait sans doute toujours. Son visage était creusé par la fatigue et ses yeux étaient bordés de larges cernes gris qui agrandissaient considérablement son regard. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et plus courts, flottant sur ses frêles épaules.

C'était cette petite créature fragile qui avait réussit à le capturer. Et il savait, au fond de lui, que la torture qu'elle lui infligeait ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

Essayant de ne pas trop penser, Drago tordit son poignet pour tester la solidité de ses liens. Comme il l'avait craint, il était solidement attaché. Il tira sur son pied et tourna sa cheville dans l'espoir fou de délivrer au moins une partie de son corps. Une douleur vive et tranchante stoppa immédiatement son mouvement. Redressant lentement la tête, il identifia tout de suite la cause de cette souffrance. Son corps était traversé de gauche à droite pas une longue balafre qui avait mollement coagulé, laissant une trace poisseuse sur son tee-shirt moldu.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer, Malefoy ? »

Drago tourna brusquement la tête et se plongea dans les grands yeux marron de la jeune femme. Hermione s'était accroupie en silence à coté de lui et semblait avoir repéré sa tentative de fuite désespérée. Elle pointa sa blessure du doigt. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il avait toujours pensé, au fond, que ce serait elle qui aurait sa peau. Elle avait mis sa tête à prix.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir peur, Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione en souriant, sa bouche découvrant une rangée de dents blanches et étincelantes, alignées.

-Je n'ai peur de rien, Granger.

-Et de ressentir des sentiments, fit Hermione et attrapant brusquement le petit doigt de Drago, ça t'arrive ?

-Je ne ressens rien, Granger. Je te l'ai dit. Ni la peur, ni la joie, ni les regrets. Absolument rien. »

Il y eu un craquement sinistre suivit d'un cri de douleur tout à fait caractéristique.

« Ca, au moins, tu peux le sentir. » Fit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur en lâchant sa main.

Son visage avait prit une teinte blanche. Elle était livide. Hermione essaya vainement de cacher son trouble en prenant un air assuré, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de briser les os d'une personne parce que sa réponse ne lui convenait pas. La main de la jeune femme trembla de nouveau tandis qu'elle soulevait le visage de Drago pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Impénétrable, le jeune homme ne dit rien et la fixa froidement. Hermione remit distraitement en place la mèche de cheveux collée au front de Drago par la sueur.

« Je n'ai rien sentit, Granger. Souffla Drago dans un murmure rauque. Tu ne peux pas me blesser. Tu n'as pas assez envie de me faire mal pour ça.

-TAIS-TOI ! » Hurla Hermione en le repoussant durement. Elle s'éloigna du lit à grands pas. La tête du jeune homme valsa une nouvelle fois. Un puissant mal de tête emplissait tout son crâne mais il fit de son mieux pour rester conscient. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'elle était bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il la connaissait trop bien.

Ses yeux la cherchèrent avidement. Elle se tenait debout, prêt de la fenêtre. Ses mains courraient sur son visage pour… Essuyer ses larmes ?

« Tu pleures, Granger ? Siffla-t-il d'un ton railleur. Je croyais que c'était moi que tu devais faire pleurer. Où est donc passé ton foutu courage Gryffondorien ? Tu t'inclines devant les Serpentard maintenant ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et Drago se rendit compte qu'elle prenait sans doute sur elle depuis longtemps maintenant. Ses jambes tremblèrent violement et elle s'écroula sans un bruit, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle laissa échapper un cri déchirant et son corps tout entier fut secoué de sanglots. Drago sentit que son crâne le lançait de plus en plus violement et posa sa tête sur le matelas du lit, coupant momentanément le spectacle de la sorcière effondrée à ses pieds. Des images tournoyaient dans son esprit endolori. Hermione caressant les pages d'un livre, Hermione assise au bord d'un lit, Hermione dévalant des marches à Poudlard, Hermione le giflant sur ce lit, Hermione …

Les pleurs de la jeune femme semblaient s'être taris. Il n'entendait plus rien. Drago essaya de relever la tête pour l'apercevoir mais ne vit qu'un emplacement vide.

« Je suis là, Malefoy. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'était à nouveau approchée de lui, sans bruits, profitant de son malaise temporaire. Elle apposa doucement sa baguette magique contre son cou, provoquant une brûlure familière qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration rapide et entrecoupée de reniflements contre sa joue et les ondulations de ses cheveux qui caressaient son épaule.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas t'atteindre ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Ses mots étaient sincères et semblaient douloureux. Profondément douloureux. Il rencontra ses yeux rougis par les larmes et fut étonné de ce qu'il y vit. Deux cratères vides et creux, douloureux. En vérité, ce n'était pas elle qui aurait sa peau. Pas s'il l'avait déjà tuée.

Il aurait voulu lui dire les mots qu'elle attendait, répondre à cette unique question qui semblait lui demander un effort aussi considérable, mais il ne put rien faire. Il resta là, plongé dans ses grands yeux, cherchant la flamme qu'il avait vue tant de fois, cette chose brillante que l'on appelle « lumière » et qu'elle avait été la seule à posséder.

Elle détourna le regard et ses pommettes se colorèrent de rouge. Même en étant la pire des harpies, elle prenait le temps d'être intimidée par un regard insistant, même si ce n'était pas n'importe lequel.

Ce moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps. Presque aussitôt après, la baguette repris plus confortablement sa place contre le cou de Drago et entailla sa peau fine. Elle prit un air déterminé et il détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter davantage ce regard absent.

« Parce que… Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, Granger. » Fit-il enfin, presque à regret.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui sembla qu'elle attendait cette réponse depuis tellement longtemps que, tout à coup, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ces mots avaient l'air dérisoire, vide de sens. Ils ne lui appartenaient plus. Ils n'étaient qu'une épave liée au passé, à cette question qui tournait encore et encore dans son esprit intelligent. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait, et rien de ce qu'il aurait pu répondre n'aurait pu lui convenir. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Puis, brusquement, le temps reprit ses droits. La baguette s'enfonça plus profondément, entamant douloureusement la dignité du jeune homme. Le sang perla paresseusement au bout de la pointe agressive. Hermione sembla plus fébrile et se rapprocha davantage du jeune homme.

« Je te voulais. Tu le savais. Je te l'ai écrit, encore et encore. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu n'es jamais venue, Granger. Je t'ai attendue. Des centaines de fois. Tu avais toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir.

-J'avais… J'avais peur, Malefoy. Fit Hermione dont la voix se brisa.

-La peur n'aurait rien évité. Rétorqua sèchement Drago. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'était pas évitable et tu le sais. Regarde où ça nous à mené. Tu es à deux doigts de me tuer. »

La baguette dévia de sa trajectoire et coupa plus en longueur la peau du jeune homme. Hermione semblait totalement hors du temps et de l'espace. Drago en profita pour agiter doucement son poignet et tirer sur la corde. Il y avait du jeu.

« Je n'arrivais pas… J'avais trop peur, souffla Hermione en évitant le regard de Drago. Ce que je te donnais ne te suffisait pas ? Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas t'en contenter ?

-Deux lettres par semaine ? Par Salazar, Granger, bien sur que non, cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais… Je te voulais toi, tout simplement. Je n'avais que du papier qui portait à peine ton odeur. Ce n 'était même pas ton hibou qui m'apportait tes lettres.

-Qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu de plus ? Que je risque ma place, ma vie, pour toi, pour nous ? Que je risque la vie d'Harry et même de centaines, de milliers d'autres personnes ? Fit-elle, hystérique. Pour un avenir dont je n'étais pas sure ? Comment aurais-je pu te faire confiance, Malefoy ? Tu es l'un des leurs ! »

Il ne répondit pas à cette question. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle n'aurait jamais pu dans ces conditions. La guerre leur dictait inlassablement leur conduite et il n'avait pas choisit le camp des gentils. Hermione se recroquevilla et posa son menton sur ses genoux pliés. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille complètement perdue, et il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait vraiment eu peur.

Saisissant à pleine main cet instant d'inattention, il tourna légèrement son bras et réussit à saisir un morceau de la corde entre ses doigts. Il tira dessus pour en tester la solidité.

« Tu veux me tuer pour me punir, Granger ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse, provoquant.

Elle ôta sa baguette magique du cou de l'ancien Serpentard et posa sa main contre la plaie de son cou. Une convulsion agita le corps du jeune homme lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop concentrée pour faire attention à ce genre de détail.

« Je voulais juste… Que tu ais aussi mal que moi j'ai eu mal. »

Son ton avait quelque chose de vraiment triste. L'avait-il blessée si fort ? Etait-elle donc si amoureuse de lui ?

Tout en réfléchissant à cette question, la main de Drago décrivit une arabesque qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas. A cet instant précis, il bénit son parrain, Severus Rogue, pour lui avoir appris comment défaire des liens à l'aide d'une savante chorégraphie qui tenait lieu d'envoutement.

« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'embrasser, Granger. Pas une seule fois. Et pourtant Salazar sait que je me serais damné pour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes juste une fois. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Et il la vit.

La flamme brillait au fond de ses pupilles comme un feu ardent. Et il comprit sans vraiment le vouloir que ce feu, c'était lui qui l'avait allumé. Son cœur se mit à battre. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose contre ça. Il aurait voulu stopper ce mouvement brusque qui lui faisait presque mal et qu'il l'animait soudain de milliers de sentiments contradictoires. Il l'aurait souhaité, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, car elle faisait battre son cœur au même titre que lui faisait briller la flamme au fond de ses yeux marron.

Ses doigts eurent un dernier mouvement et il sentit la corde glisser de son poignet pour tomber silencieusement sur le matelas.

Hermione eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait libéré sa main. Il saisit brusquement son poignet entre ses doigts. Elle résista un instant, mais la pression insistante de sa poigne la fit grimacer et elle lâcha sa baguette magique. Il savait appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Drago attrapa fermement le bout de bois ensorcelé tandis qu'Hermione se jetait sur lui dans un désir presque maladif de le garder prisonnier. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui avec un cri de rage. Ses ongles lui griffèrent le bras en essayant tant bien que mal d'atteindre la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Hermione comprit que Drago allait se libérer lorsque le sortilège informulé du jeune homme fit glisser ses liens le long de son second bras. Désespérée, elle lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, espérant lui faire perdre connaissance. Il n'en fut rien. Ses yeux métalliques la fixèrent avec fureur et il se redressa d'un coup.

Drago attrapa ses bras si vite qu'Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Il la renversa sur le lit et s'installa au dessus d'elle. Hermione gigota dans tous les sens pour s'extirper de cette étrange position, mais ne parvint pas à se défaire des mains puissantes de Drago.

« Ca fait quoi d'être en dessous, Granger ? » Siffla-t-il avec dédain.

Hermione ne répondit pas, provocante et fière, gardant son regard rivé au sien dans une ultime confrontation. Ses hanches ondulèrent sous lui tandis qu'elle tentait de se défaire de son emprise. Il se pencha sur elle et comprit en cet instant pourquoi elle l'avait séquestré.

Parce qu'elle voulait l'avoir, lui, pour toujours.

Drago approcha sa main de sa joue, hypnotisé par son regard farouche, son air sauvage, son corps doux et frêle. Il était obsédé par cette envie de la toucher, juste une fois. Hermione, essoufflée, parvint tout de même à lui mordre férocement la paume. Il recula sa main d'un coup mais n'eut presque pas mal. Il était fasciné. Il pouvait enfin l'avoir auprès de lui. Tout ce temps il avait ardemment souhaité sentir sa peau et gouter son parfum, le goût de sa vie. Et elle était là, maintenant, entre ses mains.

A force de se débattre pour rien, Hermione se fatigua. Résignée, elle cessa de bouger dans tous les sens et détourna la tête éviter le regard de Drago.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as plus répondu ? A… A mes lettres ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Par ce qu'avoir une part de toi était plus douloureux que de ne rien avoir du tout. Je voulais t'oublier. C'est tout. »

Elle tourna la tête.

« Tu pleures encore, Granger ? Se moqua-t-il en apercevant les trainées blanches qui coulaient sur ses joues salies.

-Moi… Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Glissa-t-elle pudiquement.

-Je sais, Granger.

-Je te déteste, Malefoy. »

Etait-ce la honte qu'il perçut au fond de son regard ? Il n'en sut rien. Ses mots, ses simples mots le heurtèrent avec force. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi l'avait haïe pour l'avoir tant fait souffrir.

« Je devrais te tuer, Granger. »

Il lui glissa cette phrase à l'oreille. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Elle lui jeta un regard de défi, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat humide. Il la trouva belle, poignante, vivante. Son corps tout entier lui criait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la tuer parce qu'elle était lui, tout simplement. Elle était son essence vitale, celle qu'il s'était appliqué à détesté jusqu'à ce qu'il lui succombe entièrement, qu'il se consume pour elle et qu'elle ne réponde pas à son appel désespéré. Elle avait refusé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et pourtant, pourtant, il avait toujours envie de la posséder, de cette rage animal, froide et vorace, incontrôlable, parce que sans elle… Sans elle il n'y avait plus rien. Il ne restait qu'une simple vie humaine, mais vide, dénuée de toute signification.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Dans la nuit tombante, elle remarqua des formes confuses, troubles._ Ils_ avaient détecté sa position. Tout un tas de possibilités et de scénarios sanglants fourmillèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'elle se débattait à nouveau entre les bras de Drago.

« Ils arrivent, ils arrivent ! Fit-elle fébrilement. Mais tu as le choix, tu peux changer les choses, tu peux faire en sorte que tout ça se passe autrement. Reste avec moi, Malefoy.

-Pas question, Granger. Il est absolument exclu que je passe des années enfermé en attendant un jugement qui sera loin d'être équitable à propos de crimes que je n'ai pas commis. A pire, je préfère rester un mangemort. Au mieux, je deviens un fuyard. » Coupa-t-il avec un grognement sourd.

Il sembla hésiter un instant sur la conduite à tenir en croisant son air désespéré. Puis il se pencha, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais trop cherché a imaginé comment cela pouvait être d'embrasser Hermione. Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avidement, il sut que jamais il n'oublierait cet instant. Il aurait pu laisser tomber tous ses autres souvenirs simplement pour avoir celui-ci, pour le garder précieusement en lui jusqu'à son dernier instant. Elle était délicieuse. C'était un péché, il le savait, ils le savaient. Mais c'était aussi une chose inévitable, et ça ils l'avaient compris depuis longtemps déjà.

Il entendit deux coups sourds contre la porte. Il se leva, lâchant ses poignets et mettant fin à leur baiser. Elle croisa son regard, froid, dur et impénétrable. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Ne pars pas… »

Elle pleurait presque. Il voyait qu'elle se retenait avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de te corrompre plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, Granger. Fit-il dans un sursaut impulsif. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime, et c'est pour ça qu'un jour on se retrouvera. En attendant, il faut que je conserve ma liberté, quoi qu'il m'en coute. »

Elle se leva à son tour, chancelante sur ses jambes encore tremblante. Sa main saisit la sienne, moite et glacée.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Sa voix était presque inaudible, mais Drago entendit ce faible murmure. Il eut la conviction qu'un jour, elle et lui seraient_ eux_. Parce que à partir de maintenant, Drago Malefoy n'était plus un mangemort. Il était un sorcier en fuite. Une personne que l'on innocenterait une fois la guerre terminée. Peut-être. Il l'espérait. Il le voulait.

Ses doigts glissèrent des siens.

« Tu as su me trouver une fois, tu sauras le faire une deuxième. »

Il lui sourit pour la première fois de sa courte vie. Elle attrapa cette image comme un souvenir qu'elle n'oublia jamais.

Et Hermione regarda Drago disparaître dans un craquement sonore, interdite, pendant qu'Harry Potter, Remus Lupin et Ronald Weasley défonçaient la porte pour entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.


End file.
